One Small Payback
by AAHB
Summary: "But even she had a weakness. And that was to do feminine task like embroidery, cross-stitching, and even cooking." One Shot.


**This idea was inspired by _DarkOneBloodedge. _Credits for the idea goes to him.**

* * *

This was the most nerving task she had for a whole week. For once she felt like giving up after all the endurance she spent on the repetitive events she had witnessed that had transpired, many of them being the same thing over and over. She possessed a passive resiliency, where she could sit down and watch ten hours of films that has the same concept, and is able to summarize the plot without botching up the flow of the story. But even she had a weakness. And that was to do feminine task like embroidery, cross-stitching, and even cooking.

The girl played a small bet on the man she took under her wing. It was pretty simple. The loser had to do the most boring hobby on one full week, and able to produce one or more products. The result was an unexpected loss from the cunning girl. The thing was, she clearly had the challenge from her favor, and yet she lost? What joke was this? How could the buffoon of a human like him manage to win in their heated, non-stop debate? She was flooded by the boastful remark of his victory and his blatant insult to her losses. She willingly accepted it all though, with a strong spark of electricity running through his vein as she prepared to leave and fulfill her objective.

Today was the last day of the game, and she had not made any progress at all.

Cooking was the most basic of task, and despite having proper knowledge on how to cook, she just could not apply it on her own. Cooking a plain rice resulted in a foul smelling aroma and overcooked, stale tasting rice. Next was cooking fried egg, another beginner-friendly thing to cook. No matter how easy it was, the egg ended up being hard as rock and in black hue. Giving up on solid particles, she decided to prepare a hot tea instead. But reality was too cruel to her, as she manage to fail the most basics of task yet again. The hot tea tasted too sweet that the sweetness caused her to shudder in disgust. She threw the exotic teacup as a reflex. The girl could only sigh at the result.

Next was embroidery. She eventually gave it up before the second hand hits the full hour mark. The boredom of repeatedly sewing in the same pattern and being carefully slow about her work was too much to bear. How could these women able to stand the dullness of embroidery? It was easy, yes, but for her, she had to retry five times before she could make a decent progress. Embroidery was one of her hidden weaknesses, and to think that it would be revealed soon to the man tomorrow. There was no point in denying it, though. She had to accept the humiliation in the end.

And last was cross-stitching. It was close to embroidery, but different nonetheless. Out of all the challenges she had to do, she find this one strangely easier than the two. The girl managed to cross-stitch a simple word etched on the woven cloth. It was bad quality, but she was determined that she would definitely get her revenge if the man refused. Clutching the cloth at hand, the poorly sewed cross-stitch that has the name "Ragna" etched on it. He better appreciate her efforts she wasted on this useless task, or else she would teach him a lesson.

Speaking of Ragna, she should be summoning his presence fifteen minutes ago. How uncharacteristic for her part. She hoped this accidental tardiness would not add up fire on his ego. She frankly had no mood to be lecturing him as she was exhausted on the petty tasks she did. Regaining her composure, she snapped her fingers, revealing a dark portal as a guy tripped on the ground. Unpleasant grumbles and mutters could be heard on the background, amusing the girl. She should had made the teleportation easy for him.

Ragna looked up with his signature scowl on his face. He could had been muttering nonsense at this time but he didn't speak anything. His eyes were glued on the fabric she was holding. Did the rabbit really did it on her own? A goofy grin emerged on his lips, making the girl scowl in return. No words were spoken towards each other as their bodies send signals on what the other was thinking. Ragna stood up and dusted his jacket as Rachel nonchalantly observed the man. The man reached out his hand toward her. He wanted to see her works. Rachel clutched her hands tighter on the fabric as she was not willing to let it go. She gave the man a cold glare, as she averted her gaze to the side.

Strangely, he found the act cute. Normally, Rachel would throw off whatever he ask her to give to him, even throwing it on his face. But the situation was different. He signal his extended hand to give the fabric to him, but to no avail. Ragna was getting more curious. Did something happened earlier? He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Hey, Rachel. You know the deal we made a week ago."

No response. He would be lying if he told himself he was imagining things by seeing the Rachel Alucard blushing profusely and unable to state a witty and offending remark. The chair she was sitting on, which was her own personal cat, was asleep, although in a dead silence. Same goes for her flying bat. He casually approach her and sat beside her. He tried to make her talk.

"Uh, rabbit? I don't think the loser should not speak at all. I don't remember agreeing on that."

Unable to respond, she could only think of one thing to do. It would cost her more embarrassment later, but at least it would give her time to breathe for a few minutes. Rachel stood up, approached and faced Ragna, as she concentrated on not letting out any vulnerability toward him. In one swift motion, she slapped the fabric toward his face as she teleported away from him, leaving the guy confused and lost on what was actually going on.


End file.
